


Salads, Traffic and Disney

by twopinchesofcinnamon



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Patton cannot cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twopinchesofcinnamon/pseuds/twopinchesofcinnamon
Summary: All Patton wants to do is make his boyfriend a nice, romantic dinner. All Logan wants to do is get out of downtown traffic.





	Salads, Traffic and Disney

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, everyone! This short little thing right here is something I wrote for a fic comp on tumblr (hosted by @fanders-fic-awards). 
> 
> The prompt I chose was "Can you help me" + fluff.

Patton is not a man who is easily irked. In fact, he's known for displaying many qualities in the opposite side of the spectrum. 

But today is one of the anomalies, a rare occurrence in his little topsy-turvy world, where he feels the unfamiliar emotion known as frustration. He's certainly felt negative things before—like the times he sees his friends being bullied. Or when Virgil (or Roman or Logan) talks bad about himself. Or whenever he watches a Pixar movie.

But in this particular moment, it seems as though the world has been set alight and thrown out God's metaphorical window. Because all Patton wanted was to cook a nice dinner for his brilliant boyfriend coming back from his brilliant business trip. 

But no.

He knows he sounds like Virgil right now but dear God there is no way this many things can go wrong in the span of an-hour-and-forty-five minutes. 

Nearly wailing in utter exasperation, he glances at the poor attempt at a first course—a salad. Seems simple enough? Wrong. Somehow he'd managed to spill an entire bottle of hot sauce-slash-guacamole into the unsuspecting greens (he blames this on Roman, as he's the one who keeps leaving his "complimentary culinary concoctions" for others to deal with. But he can never say that to his face, because he loves Roman and that would crush the man). And, just his luck, there was no lettuce or spinach left and Virgil and Roman had taken out the car, leaving Patton essentially trapped, vegetable-less and dejected.

He'd then tried his hand at spaghetti. He'd bought the packaged noodles and everything, so this part should've been simple, really. All he needed was to boil the noodles and make some sauce. But apparently, whoever wrote the pasta-making instructions did not take into account how easily distracted a certain chubby man named Patton happens to be. So when Remy dropped by with his suave glasses, sarcastic simper, and newborn tabby kitten, he couldn't help but invite them in enthusiastically. It was when Remy finally pried the cream-colored creature away from his loving arms that he realized his mistake.

He smelled the smoldering noodles and dashed into the kitchen, armed with a measly coffee cup of water-fused-with-something  that Roman so kindly (unintentionally) left for protection. Thankfully, there were no flames, but the noodles were withered like the roses he gave Logan for their anniversary (which he adamantly refuses to toss—no matter how ugly they look in that magenta vase).

He'd started to channel his inner Virgil around the point where he attempted the omelette. This particular endeavor had been going better than the last two. Patton had begun to regain hope that this whole ordeal would turn out fro the better.

That was, until it came time to flip it.

Long story short, there's now a burn mark on the kitchen ceiling that he somehow has to explain to Logan, and dinner is still unmade.

Patton marvels angrily at how all of this could've happened. God—he's so pathetic! He can't even make a simple meal for his boyfriend who's always doing the nicest, most thoughtful things for him. He thinks back to Logan teaching him how to solve a Rubik's cube, and then asking Patton to be his boyfriend with said cube. He thinks about all of the grand gestures Roman's made for Virgil—smatterings of purple roses, the black promise rings, and handwritten poetry. And then there's Virgil, who composed a song for Roman filled with his trademark witty remarks but had an underlying tone of sincerity and affection.

No, Patton is determined to do this one thing for Logan, no matter how hard he has to work. But first, he needs to make a call. He pulls out his phone, puts on his game face, and dials a familiar number.

"Roman? Hey, kiddo. Is Virgil with you?... Uh-huh. Okay, can you put me on speakerphone?"

The phone makes a crackling noise and Virgil gives a muffled, "Okay, what's up?"

"Can you help me with something?"

***  
Logan is a man who is easily irked. In fact, he's known to be set off by the slightest of mishaps.

Which is why he quite annoyed at the copious amount of people crowding the roads at this time of night. He, of course, understands that these people are likely rushing to get to important events as well. His little, grey heart goes out to the pregnant women going into labor and grooms late for their wedding.

But Logan just wants to see Patton.

It's an odd feeling—missing someone. Two years ago, Logan would have never imagined he could feel so strongly for another human being. But lo and behold, a curly haired, freckled, supernova of a man bounded into his apartment one day like he owned the place, claiming he, "lived right across the hall, so of course we need to be friends!"

Slowly the initial annoyance turned into fondness and, somehow, love. He loves Patton in such a fierce way that he himself doesn't fully understand it.  Of course, Patton is a package deal. Which is how Logan reluctantly ended up with two more friends that he wouldn't trade even if it meant he could know the meaning of life (Which he'd never admit to those two—Roman's ego is the size of Earth already).

And he misses (God—it's still strange to use that word) them all. And he is being denied his rights to see them because of the simple human construct of traffic.

Alas, there's not much he can do but wait for it to pass.

***  
"Great gallivanting gazelles! It's almost ten-o-clock!" 

"Oh, goodness, you guys. Thank you so much for helping me! He's going to love it so much!"

"Pshh, we hardly did anything. It's not even that goo—"

"Why thank you, Patton! Dear, you could drop the attitude in front of our hard-working father figure here, right?"

"I could just drop-kick you if that's what you want?"

"Never mind, my little ray of moonshine."

Smack!

"I told you not to call me that!"

"He's here!" Patton interrupts the couple's bickering to frantically wave in the general direction of the driveway, "Virgil, turn the lights off!"

Virgil huffs at Roman, who is rubbing his arm in an offended manner, and flicks the switch, leaving them in complete darkness.

From outside, Logan approaches the door in his usual practiced way. He scuffs each of his shoes three times in the welcome mat and then pulls out the key he keeps tucked at the back of his wallet. He unlocks the door and flicks the light on, not bothering to look up. As he turns and closes the door, he hears a muffled shuffling noise.

"Patton?" He calls as he re-locks the door and bolts it shut, "Are you awake?" He spins back around, finally glancing up and—

"SURPRISE!"

Logan gurgles out a startled squeak and presses up against the door, immediately assessing the current situation.

Stood in front of him is Patton, holding what appears to be homemade donuts practically oozing with Crofter's jelly (he'd recognize his favorite brand anywhere). Roman, standing just behind Patton, holds up three neatly wrapped gifts in the air like a trophy. Virgil is farther off to the side, blocking the door to the kitchen, but looking happier than Logan's seen him since Roman asked him out. And the living room itself is decorated with royal blue streamers and 'Welcome Home' balloons. Clearly, they all worked very hard on this. 

The three silently wait for Logan's reaction to their surprise.

After a beat, Logan inhales and gently takes the donuts and presents.

And he sets them by the door.

And he turns back to them.

And he wraps his arms around Patton.

Patton seems startled at first, likely surprised by Logan's burst of rare affection, but quickly returns the hug with a confused giddiness.

"Lo?" Patton pulls away, pecking him quickly and leaving his hands on Logan's shoulders, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, of course," Logan replies with a tiny sniffle, "I just found myself missing you more than usual on this trip."

"Aw, Logan, babe, we missed you too!" Roman cries. He tosses his arms around Logan and lifts him up off the ground, squishing his black glasses uncomfortably against his face. Nevertheless, Logan does his best to humor his friend. After approximately forty seconds, Roman drops him to the floor, leaving one more necessary greeting.

"Virgil," Logan nods, attempting to respect his shorter companion's boundaries.

"Logan," Virgil returns, pausing for a second before rubbing his neck sheepishly and holding his arms out in a shy invitation, "Ah, come here you big sap."

Logan offers his biggest smile (which is about twenty percent of Patton's) and quietly hugs Virgil. They pull apart sharing looks of equal gratitude.

"I'm positive I will greatly appreciate the gifts you all made," Logan starts, looking longingly at the filled pastries, "but I think for now I'd rather spend time with you guys... if that is acceptable?"

Roman smiles broadly, "Of course it's acceptable, Nerd! I even have a movie we can watch," he whips 'The Little Mermaid' out of his pocket as if he carries it everywhere (he does—for emergencies, okay?), leaping up to the TV and pushing in the DVD.

"I'd be cool with that," Virgil mumbles happily, already molding himself into his usual spot on the couch. Roman soon flops next to him with his arms wrapped tightly around the shorter of the two. Virgil tells him to get off, because they're being gross. Roman doesn't stop (they both know he likes it).

By the doorway, Patton gazes at Logan, who has a few tears welling up in his eyes.

"You sure you're okay, Lo?" 

Logan looks at his boyfriend, calculating the best response.

He opts for the truth, "Yes indeed, Patton. I believe I am doing okay."

Patton kisses his cheek warmly, "Good, you really mer-made my day by suggesting we hang out."

Logan rolls his eyes fondly as Patton giggles, for once not commenting on his antics. They both claim their usual spot together, Patton pressed against Logan, who's pressed against Roman, who's pressed against Virgil. They all watch the famous Disney intro in a comfortable silence.

And Logan, for the first time in a while, finds himself truly—purely happy.

***  
BONUS:

"Patton, what was the cause of this stain on the ceiling?"

"Oh, that's always been there, silly!"


End file.
